Haunted
by Revolution
Summary: Monsters can live in the imaginations of men, or in the memories of young girls FINISHED
1. Penquins and da symphony

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies Disney does. I only own Revolution, Bella, Skates, Kc and Miller. Most of the others characters belong to their owners at the Lodging House http://www.geocities.com/newsies18/index.html  
  
This Fan Fiction has some flashbacks, so those will be in Italics.  
  
"I can't believe you got tickets to the Symphony," said Mrs. Cook.  
  
"Well, Medda pulled some string, and got one of her friends to get tickets for me" said Itey.  
  
"I tink its incredibly sweet of ya," said Wish.  
  
"Me too" said Stress.  
  
"Tanks Itey, now all da goils are goin except dere boy ta do da same" said  
  
Jack. "By da way, ya look like a penguin"  
  
Itey looked down at the suit Medda had found for him. He had to admit he did look kind of silly.  
  
"Yeah, I know"  
  
"Da tings we do for goils" said Jack shaking his head.  
  
"Aint dat the truth"  
  
The old steps in the girls lodging house creaked as Revolution nervously walked down.  
  
"Do I really look okay?" asked Revolution.  
  
"Beautiful" replied Bookie.  
  
"Well, here goes nuttin"  
  
She continued down the stairs, Itey stood up from the couch.  
  
"Wow, Revolution, you look..wow" he stammered.  
  
"I tink he's tryin ta say" said Swifty covering for his best friend "Ya look beautiful"  
  
"Yeah Rev" said Bella Andova "Dat dress is lovely"  
  
"Tanks Bella, Mrs. cook gave it ta me"  
  
God, she's beautiful thought Itey. She was wearing a corseted Emerald colored satin dress that went down to her ankles that made her deep green eyes sparkle with happiness. Her flaming red curls were pulled up into an intricate hairstyle that allowed some curls to frame her delicate face.  
  
"Ya ready Revolution?" asked Itey.  
  
"Yes" she said smiling.  
  
They walked to Carnegie Hall in the mild July twilight.  
  
"I love New York during da summa" said Itey.  
  
"I Love New York, all seasons" said Revolution.  
  
"Yeah, Me too"  
  
"Look at all dese high society women. I'se gonna stick out like a sore thumb"  
  
"Ya look lovelier den all of dem put together"  
  
"Tanks Itey"  
  
She leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the tips of his freckled nose. She loved Itey so much. He had become the most important person to her.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" asked Itey as they were seated.  
  
"I was just wishin dat my mudda could have met ya."  
  
"Hey Rev, where is ya mudda?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
That statement reminded Itey of just how little he knew about his girlfriend. Revolution was lovely but she was also very haunted young woman.  
  
"Hey, deres Miller's mom," said Revolution pointing out a very well dressed woman.  
  
"Hello Anya" said the woman.  
  
"Hows Miller?" asked Revolution.  
  
"Oh he's just lovely. His violin playing has become very lovely. I thank you so much and I wish you would let me pay for his lessons"  
  
"Dat's nonsense" said Revolution "I love teachin him"  
  
"Come, you and your gentlemen friend must come and sit with us," said Mrs. Miller "Please"  
  
"Okay"  
  
During the concert, Itey played more attention to Revolution. She had leaned over to get closer to the music and closed her eyes. They began to play an Irish folk song and Revolution gasped in Delight.  
  
"I love dis song, my mudda used ta sing it all da time"  
  
"Whats it called?"  
  
"Its called da Mountain Sprite.  
  
In yonder valley there dwelt, alone,  
  
A youth, whose moments had calmly flown,  
  
'Till spells came o'er him, and, day and night,  
  
He was haunted and watch'd by a Mountain Sprite" Sang Revolution quietly.  
  
"Dats beautiful"  
  
"she used to sing ta me and mah sista Lily before we'se went ta bed"  
  
Revolution looked out into the crowd of well-dressed people.  
  
"Oh god" she whispered under her breath.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tell me what ya tink.  
  
Carryin Da Banner,  
  
Revolution 


	2. Monsters

The Disclaimer from the previous chapter still stands.  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger, I knew were this story is going juts not how to write it. Oh, by the way, my e-mails not working-try this one RevolutionaryAngel@yahoo.com  
  
"Is this your daughter Thomas?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Governor" replied Thomas Macarthur "These are my daughters, Lily and Anya"  
  
"Anya, that's and interesting name for an Irish girl,"  
  
"My mother is German," said Anya looking up from her studies at the man, her eyes filling with contempt.  
  
Governor Andrews was a horrid little man. The ugly Leprechaun is what Lily had called him. HE had tortured their friend and killed the boy Lily had loved since she was a child, and all because they had the courage to stand up and say that he was wrong.  
  
"How would you like to come and work for me as a maid?" said the governor "I understand you're out of work Thomas"  
  
Huh, work for him, thought Anya, the idea has possibilities. So much she could tell her friends, information that would save them from losing more of their Leaders and friends.  
  
"I would enjoy that very much"  
  
"Excellent"  
  
Revolution stood paralyzed in her seat, that's impossible, I killed him, she thought. She looked down again and sure enough standing in a seat below them applauding the Symphony was Jameson Andrews or someone who looked remarkably like him.  
  
"Itey, we have ta go," she said whispering.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I can't explain"  
  
"All right" said Itey grabbing her cape from the back of her chair and covering her shivering arms.  
  
She looked back at the man who took that opportunity to look up. She gasped in shock and ran from the hall.  
  
"Revolution!" yelled Itey watching her flee.  
  
She couldn't stop running; her memories flooded in and caused her chest to tighten. When she reached the Brooklyn Bridge she stopped running, the tight elegant shoes causing her to trip.  
  
"Whooo kid" said a voice.  
  
Revolution looked up to see Dagger standing arm in arm with Spot.  
  
"Rev, what are ya doin all da way done here?" she asked.  
  
Revolution just looked up and shook her head.  
  
"Come on girl, wouldn't ta dirty dat dress" said Spot helping her up.  
  
1 "Stand up Anya" yelled the governor "wouldn't want my whore dirtying her new dress"  
  
"I am not your whore" yelled Anya.  
  
"Oh I am sorry my maid"  
  
He sidled up to her and ran his hand down her arm.  
  
"I know what you've done. Who you really are. Revolution, the famed writer who has been running the underground resistance since your father's escape to NY and your mother's untimely death"  
  
"Don't touch me"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You've betrayed me young one. I don't deal with betrayal well"  
  
"I swear on mah mudda's grave, Ya touch me again and I'll slit your throat"  
  
"Don't touch me" whispered Revolution. "Please don't touch me"  
  
"Its okay Rev" said Dagger  
  
"Jus please leave me alone"  
  
Revolution slipped off her shoes and ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
"What da hell?" Asked Spot perplexed.  
  
"I dunno, but if she's dis upset, it can't be good"  
  
"We betta go see what's goin on" said Spot.  
  
Itey paced back in forth in the Lodging House, where the hell is she? He thought to himself. It was so late and it wasn't safe for any girl to be alone a night, not even a girl as strong as Revolution.  
  
"Don't Worry Itey" said Skint "We'll find her"  
  
"Yeah, we will," said Stress "I promise"  
  
"Where are ya Rev?" asked Itey under his breath.  
  
That's when Kc Maclurnen walked in with her twin sister Skate. They stood next to Snoddy and both looked upset.  
  
"Ya didn't find her, did ya?" asked Itey.  
  
Kc's big blue eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, we looked ever where"  
  
"Its like she just…"  
  
"Disappeared," said a quiet voice.  
  
They all turned around to see Bella Andova, who was Revolution's best friend. She was holding a note in her trembling hand.  
  
"What is it Bella?" asked Itey "What's it say? When did you get it?"  
  
"I went upstairs to see if she was there and it was sitting on mah bed"  
  
Itey took the note and Bella sat down shakily.  
  
To Everyone,  
  
Please don't be angry with me. Someone I once knew is here and its not safe for me too be around anyone I care for. They always end up dead or in jail. Please don't worry, I love you all and I'll return when I can. Dear, sweet Itey, you are the best part of me and I love you with every fiber of my being. I swear to you that I will return.  
  
Love always and forever,  
  
Revolution.  
  
"I wont stand here and let her get herself killed," yelled Itey "I wont"  
  
Then he did something no newsie had done in front of the rest of them, he broke down in tears. Bella released herself from Swifty's embrace and went to Itey. She hugged him and stroked his hair as he sobbed.  
  
"We'll find her," she whispered, "I promise"  
  
"Try Central Park its guaranteed" said Racetrack Higgins.  
  
Revolution looked at the kindly Italian boy.  
  
"Tanks Race"  
  
"No Prob Red"  
  
Oh I miss everyone already, thought Revolution as she sat shivering on a Central Park bench. She missed Race, the only Newsy that could call her Red, with out getting a black eye. She missed Swifty who had taught her the fine art of flips. She missed Bella, her best friend and music partner. She missed the others at the house, the ones who always made sure they had each others back. Most of all she missed Itey. The boy who had soothed the broken hearted girl and taught her that not everyone was going to hurt her or leave her.  
  
"Wkae up!" yelled Kloppmann coming into the lodging House shocked to see most of the boys were up already. "You boys sick?"  
  
"Nah, we'se on a mission" said Kid Blink "On of da goils is missin"  
  
"We'se gonna sell and find her" said Specs.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Revolution"  
  
"Hows Itey doin?"  
  
"He aint so good."  
  
Itey had been straing out the window all night long hoping to hear the familiar sound of pebbles on the window.  
  
"Itey, come on wake up?"whispered a femine voice from below the open window.  
  
HE looked out to see the girl of his dreams, Revolution Fredrick, standing there, her beautiful face flushed with excitement. He slid out of bed and wuietyl went out to the fire escape.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"umm.." she whispered "Probably, come on Itey, I wanna show ya sumptin"  
  
He quietly climbed down the ladder and walked up next to her. She grabbed his hand and smiled impishly. Then started running, Itey had to run just to stay with her. They finally reached Central Park, Revolution looked up at the sky.  
  
"Dis is perfect" she said Spreading out a blanket.  
  
"what is goin on?"asked Itey.  
  
"Sit, ya'll see, its almost itme"  
  
And that's when the meteor shower began. Itey gasped in amazement, he laye dbackwards and watched. Revolution shocked him by laying down beside him and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Hey Itey,"  
  
"Yeah Rev"  
  
"How come ya haven't asked me to be your girl?"  
  
"I didn't tink ya liked me like dat"  
  
"Silly boy" she replied kissing his nose.  
  
"Would ya?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be mah goil?"  
  
"Gee Itey, I dunno" she said feigning innocence "Of course"  
  
He leaned over and kissed her deeply on her mouth.  
  
"Oh Rev, come back" he whispered.  
  
"Come on Kid" said Jack "We'se better go sell"  
  
Revolution sat on the same bench palying her violin quietly. She had chosen a spot that was far from any Newsies spot she knew of, In a way she wish they would find her but she knew that would be dangerous for them all. she had seen Jameson, two more times and he had asked Mrs. Miller if she had heard of a girl Named Anya Fredrick. TO which Mrs.Miller had said "no, but I know a girl named Anya Thompson, who matches that description."……  
  
  
  
More tommorow. keep reviewin…  
  
Carryin da Banner,  
  
Revolution 


	3. Reasons

There won't be any flashbacks in this chapter till I can figure out how to separate it.  
  
Disclaimer still stands.  
  
Sorry about the Confusion.  
  
"Did ya here dat?"asked Itey.  
  
"What?" asked Bella.  
  
"Violin music" said Itey "I hear it"  
  
Bella smiled sadly, Itey missed Revolution so much he was hearing things.  
  
"Wait, I hear it to," said Swifty.  
  
Itey walked a few steps in front of the group and then smiled.  
  
"Dis way," he said running.  
  
He ran to where had heard the music. There she was sitting on a bench playing her violin like it was just another day.  
  
"Revolution!" he yelled.  
  
"Itey!" she yelled in spite of herself.  
  
Unknown to them, they weren't the only ones who had heard the music. Jameson Andrews strode confidently towards the young couple. The former governor of Brigham, Ireland had successfully found the girl who had almost killed him.  
  
"Hello Anya" he said.  
  
"Oh god" she whispered "I thought you were dead"  
  
"You did good my dear, trying to make sure that I was"  
  
"Run guys" whispered Revolution.  
  
She grabbed Itey's hand and made a wild dash for the streets. Swifty and Bella headed the opposite direction. Andrews knew he could never catch Anya so he went after Bella. He caught up with her and Swifty.  
  
"Your coming with me dear" he said grabbing her slim wrists.  
  
"She aint goin anywhere wit you," said Swifty.  
  
Andrews smacked Swifty across the face and Swifty swung back hitting him back hard across the face. Andrews reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pistol.  
  
"Swifty! Go!" yelled Bella.  
  
"Not wit out ya"  
  
"Go! I'll be fine."  
  
Swifty ran out of the alley and ran to the Lodging House, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Swift, What is it?" asked Stress.  
  
"Some guy, was after Rev, we ran, he got Bella"  
  
"Where Itey and Revolution?" asked Dagger.  
  
"Right here" replied Revolution.  
  
"Oh Rev," said Stress.  
  
"I'm sorry guys"  
  
"Tings dat bad?"  
  
"Dey are now," said Swifty. "Dat man gots Bella, if he hoits her, I'll neva forgive you, Rev"  
  
"He aint gonna hoit her" she said sadly "Its me he wants"  
  
"Why?"asked Jack.  
  
"I tried ta kill him, and I thought I did"  
  
"Why'd ya try and kill him?" asked Swifty.  
  
"Dat man is da former governor of mah town in Ireland and Tings were'nt so good dere. Kids getting killed and farmers' bein kicked of dere land. My pop was a Revolutionary; he ran and underground paper under the pen name Revolution. When he was arrested, I was da one who broke him out and he sailed to NY. Meanwhile, my boss da governor found out dat I was stealin information and givin it to mah friends. Mah sister and Mudda were hung from da tree out side our house. After dat, I took over my dad's mission and dat was to kill da governor."  
  
"And?" asked Jack enthralled.  
  
"One night durin a thunder storm, we rode ta his house and filled it wit gas and set it on fire. We was told dat no one survived."  
  
"How could ya kill someone?" asked Itey.  
  
Revolution looked at him sadly and nodded.  
  
"I knew known of you would undastand"  
  
She tied her shoelace and went over to Stress.  
  
"Stress, I'm goin ta get Bella back. If I don't come back, give mah stuff to da goils"  
  
"All right Rev" replied Stress sadly.  
  
"Let us come wit ya," said Swifty.  
  
"No Swift, but promise me, when she comes back you'll tell her"  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
"You know"  
  
  
  
Carryin Da Banner,  
  
Revolution.  
  
Ps.It was a little hooey. But review and I'll give ya two cents. 


	4. THe Dying Rebel

Thanks for Reviewin Stress*Flicks her two cent* dere ya go. It now up ta five cents if ya review.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as da uddas. I'm gonna try to put flashbacks in BOLD  
  
As much a Revolution hated to admit it, she was nervous, she had never faced anyone alone. In Ireland, it had always been her and the boys fighting The British.  
  
"Shh.." whispered Revolution Fredrick from the top of her horse "Shut ya traps"  
  
"Ah Rev, Aint no one going ta hear us" said Jon Mctiernan her second in command.  
  
"Listen Jon, we're going right past da servant quarters, and Hattie has a enormous mouth."  
  
"We sure he's da only one in the house?" asked Jon.  
  
"Yes, since he fired me and his son moved back to England"  
  
"Well lets go"  
  
They urged the horses forward throught the cold clear night. As She rode Revolution pulled her black velvet cape around her, tucking her curls under the hood. they reached the house and Revolution grabbed the can of Gas.  
  
"Remember boys , Hell is when there is no reason to live and no courage to die. We do what we have to do to make our town and families free."  
  
"The night was dark and the fight was over,  
  
The moon shone down O'Connell Street.  
  
I stood alone where brave men perished,  
  
They all have gone, their gods to meet" Sang Revolution quietly as she walked to where she knew he would be waiting.The old Mackiernan hotel on Manhattan boulevard.  
  
"The first I met was a dying rebel,  
  
Bending low I heard him say:  
  
God bless my home in dear Cork city,  
  
God bless the Cause for which I die."  
  
The hotel was freezing cold and Revolution hoped that Bella was all right. I should have told them before, she thought. Maybe they would have known to stay away. Little did Revolution know that Itey had followed her to the Hotel. He wanted to apologize for putting his foot in his mouth earlier and he was scared for her.  
  
"The next I met was a fair haired maiden,  
  
Kneeling by her lovers side.  
  
She prayed to God, her heavenly father,  
  
That in his footsteps that she might bide. Isn't that the next line?" said a voice behind her.  
  
She turned to see Andrews holding Itey by The neck, pressing a dagger to his throat.  
  
"Oh god, Itey," whispered Revolution "Let him go Andrews"  
  
"And why should I?" asked Andrews "I've killed everyone else you've cared for. Why spare this dirty street rat?"  
  
"Because " said Jack Kelly "Do ya really think ya kin take all of us?"  
  
Revolution turned around to see the Manhattan newsies standing behind her, they must have followed me here she thought.  
  
"We call da Bulls, told dem dat some man kidnapped a popular night club singah" said Stress "Dey should be on dere way fer ya"  
  
"Guys!" yelled Revolution "Deys gonna arrest me too"  
  
"No Rev" said Davey "Dey can't arrest ya "  
  
"And thy wont arrest me" said Andrews shoving the dagger deep into Itey's shoulder and running out of the building.  
  
"Git em" yelled Jack running after him.  
  
Revolution sank down to her knees and cradled Itey in her lap.  
  
"Oh Itey, I'm so sorry"  
  
Sorry So short guys, I'm entering a very painful writer's block. any ideas? I'm opene to suggestions unless dey suck.  
  
Keep reviewin, E-mail me.  
  
Carryin da Banner,  
  
Revolution.  
  
By The way the saying that Rev says about Hell and dying was said By this guy.  
  
William Markiewicz  
  
Extracts of Existence.  
  
And the song is an old Irish Folk song called The Dying Rebel 


	5. THe Long way Home

Same disclaimer as before, heres your five cents guys.  
  
"ORDER!" yelled the judge "I will have order!"  
  
Revolution looked around the court room nervously and straightened her hair. She sighed nervously and looked out into the crowd. She smiled when her gaze landed on Itey who was smiling reassuringly.  
  
"Now Ms. Fredrick" continued the prsecutor "Why did MR.Andrews come after you?"  
  
"I came from Ireland originally, during a time of great turmoil. My mother and sister were viscously slaughtered by the queen's army, and my father was forced into exile for leading a group of people up in arms against the governor. I at the time was put in jail for giving up secrets to the Revolutionaries" replied Revolution " I was also suspected in the blaze that was supposed to have killed the Governor of Brighton"  
  
"Now, you couldn't hav possibly have st that blaze could you, because you were in jail at the time?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct" said Revolution, not mentioning the fact that she had broken out of jail to help her boys.  
  
"Thank you ms. Fredrick. You may step down"  
  
Itey watched in shock as she walked right out of the court room.  
  
"Ya betta go afta her" said Stress.  
  
"Yeah Itey," said Dagger "She don't look so good"  
  
Itey got up from the bench with help from Jack and Swifty, he was still weak from his wound and the infection that had followed.  
  
"Rev?" he asked seeing her sitting on city hall steps crying.  
  
"Oh, Itey, you shoulda stayed inside" she said helping him sit down next to her.  
  
"I wanted ta make sure you'se all right"  
  
"I'm fine" she said grabbing his hand "For the first time I am fine"  
  
"Dat right, and I aint eva letting you be unhappy again"  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Dat's right, its da new rule" said Itey "Only sunshine and happiness"  
  
"I love ya, ya know dat?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm loopy ova ya" laughed Itey "Always, have been since da day I heard ya play ya violin from the top of the Horace Greeley statue and Jack was yellin at ya."  
  
"And I said dat he wasn't not mah mudda, he was jus an ugly little boy. and you came to mah rescue when he threatened to soak me"  
  
"and you threatened to soak me"  
  
"I did not"  
  
"You did. you said, excuse me, I kin take care of meself"  
  
"oh yeah" laughed Revolution "I remember"  
  
"Swifty tole me dat day, that ya said dat ya thought I was adorable"  
  
"I neva said any such ting"  
  
"What?" said Itey pouting.  
  
"Well okay, maybe"  
  
"Dat's betta"  
  
That's when the rest of the Newsies joined them.  
  
"What's da news Jacky boy?"asked Revolution.  
  
"Guilty" said Jack.  
  
"Guilty" said Revolution in shock.  
  
"He wont be bothering ya again Anya" said Denton "He's goin back ta England, and he'll be put in jail fer a very long time. It seems her majesty doesn't like nbeing lied ta"  
  
"Its ova?"asked Revolution.  
  
"Yeah, its ova"  
  
Itey wrapped his arm around Revolution and they walked the long way home…..  
  
It's a cop out ending but there it is. don't worry, Revolution will have more drama and angst.  
  
Carryin Da Banner,  
  
Revolution 


End file.
